Red Satoshi The Fallen
by PhantosGodofHorrorsandHaunting
Summary: The Pokemon World Tournament is coming up. Trainers from around the world are coming to join, but there is something wrong with one of the contestants, the one who won't show his face. Who is he? How and what does he know of Ash's old friends? Why is he with a boy in a huge hat? Why am I asking stupid questions that I already know the answer to? Read to find out. T for now...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own anything from Pokemon, but I wish I worked for them. It would be amazing.**

* * *

~Mount Silver~

Mount Silver is a mystical mountain that looms between Johto and Kanto regions. It is so dangerous that travelers are only allowed inside if they have Professor Oak's permission. But for one man, that is not the case.

At the peak of the mountain stands a man. There are a Pikachu and an Espeon next to his legs, and a Lucario and Gardevoir behind him. The man is slightly young in age, possibly in his late teens, and stood at a height of 6'2". He had black hair, red eyes, and white skin with a small tan, even for someone in the snowy mountain. He wore a red and white cap on his head, a red, sleeveless jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, blue jeans that go past his heel and touches the ground, and red sneakers. He carried a yellow backpack with him. Around his waist are six more poke balls, five of them regular, and one with a special design on it; a lightning bolt. None of them, however, has a Pokémon in them.

Further behind the man and his Pokémon is an army of even more Pokémon, all at their final stage. There were Pokemon on the floor, in the air, on the walls, and on the shoulders of other Pokemon. There are too many to name, but if one looks close enough, they would notice that there were hundreds, one of each, including the final forms of all the started Pokémon, from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. All of the Pokémon look at their master with worry, for none of them knew why they were called over.

Minutes ago, a Swellow, a flying-type bird Pokemon from the Hoenn region, flew in front of the man with a letter attached to her leg. The man took off the letter and read it without saying a word. Once he was done, he ripped of the bottom part of the letter and put it in his pocket. The man then looked out at the distance, not knowing what to do now. The Gardevoir stepped up to her master first.

_Master is something wrong?_ the Gardevoir asked in a feminine voice. _What did the letter say?_ The man did not reply, but the Gardevoir let out a sigh. _What is wrong about a tournament?_ The man turned to her with a blank expression. The Gardevoir took a step back with a shocked face. _What?! How did they know your real name?!_

The other Pokémon were shocked that someone was asking him to a tournament. None of them knew how he would react. Only the Lucario stepped up.

_Red, brother, what does the entire letter say?_ He asked the man, Red. With another dead silence, the man handed the letter to Lucario, who was taken aback by this action._ You want me to read it out loud to the others?_ He was not given an answer, but still took the note. He then turned to the army of Pokémon and released a beam of energy into the sky behind him, drawing all the attention to him. _My brother has received a letter to a tournament, and he has asked me to read it to all of you, so listen well._ With a cough, the Lucario began reading;

_Dear Red,_

_You have made quite a name for yourself, haven't you? We at the Pokémon League have heard of your battles and one of us has fought with you before. We have all agreed on an idea. We would like for you to come and take place in the Pokémon World tournament, or PWT, in Unova, next to Driftveil City. We thought that this would be the best way for you to get out and take your revenge on the people who ruined your life. There will be about a thousand people in the PWT, and if all of the trainers we asked can make it, a couple hundred people over one thousand. If you don't want to come, we will not force you, but I believe it would be hilarious to scare the hell out of some people with your skills and get rid of your anger._

_Sincerely,_

_Scott_

_P.S. I wrote this entire letter myself. No one else knows about all the stuff I wrote._

The rest of the letter was torn off and in Red's pocket. Lucario turned to his 'brother.' _Now what_? He asked him. A smile appeared on Red's face, and Lucario took a step back._ Are you sure?_ He asked worriedly. Red looked over at his Aura Pokémon and made a small nod. Lucario then turned to the other Pokémon and put his hands in the air. _He has agreed on going to the tournament!_ He yelled. For a moment, they all stood still. Then the Charizard in the middle of the horde blew fire into the air. Then they all began to cheer for their trainer, some by shooting an attack into the air, others by letting out a battle cry. _And we are all going!_ The cheering grew louder. _Not all of us will fight, but he does not want to leave anyone behind. Now, everyone but Charizard, Dragonite and Garchomp, get into your poke balls so we can leave._ The Pokémon all touched the poke ball that they wore around their necks and were sucked into them by red lights. Four of them, however, did not have a poke ball on their neck, and were returned by Red and the poke balls on his waist.

With that, Gardevoir and Lucario lifted all the pokeballs, excluding the ones with Red and the three Pokemon instructed to stay out, into the air with psychic and put them all in an empty suitcase next to Red, that Lucario was asked to grab beforehand, all of them somehow leaving space left for other things.

Red ran back to his cabin nearby the peak, grabbed some clothes and food, put them in the suitcase, and headed back to the peak. His Pikachu was already on Garchomp, and Lucario and Gardevoir were on Dragonite, leaving him with Charizard. He quickly put the suitcase on Charizard and hopped on. With that, they took off for Unova, raging to get revenge. But no more so than the man on the Charizard.

And his name is Red Satoshi.

* * *

Edited; 8/9/2013


	2. For All Of You

Dear Readers,

I would like to thank every one of you who read my stories and review them as well. I apologize for not making any changes over the summer. My computer broke. I couldn't do anything about it until too late. I go back to school on the !5th of August, so that's a problem as well. I would like to say a few things to all of you.

1. I will be rewriting all of my previous chapters to all of my stories. They have places where work needs to be done, and it shall be.

2. I will be writing over the first half of the school year and put them up over winter break. It will give me time to go over them before putting them up.

3. I have many story ideas already that will take me time to do. It may take them a while to be put up.

4. For all of my viewers, I am doing something for them. From now until December 1st, all viewers, who either do not have an account or would like to see my point of view, can send in an idea for a story. It will be dedicated to you and you only. Each story will go to one viewer each. There are some that I will not be able to do, but don't worry too much. With me is another writer who will be using my account on . If there is a story that I can't write, then i will send it to him to write. The four stories I have on this account will go on noveljoy along with my friend's writing. To all viewers, here are the rules:

-you send in a story title along with a summary.

-there are some pairings for stories I will not do, for I hate them. The main two are Ash with Misty and Percy with Annabeth. Sorry to all of you who like them. There are some others, but those are the main two.

-you may choose the main character(s) and the rating for it. All will be in English.

Sorry for not getting to you earlier. Expect to see some stuff, old and new, in the winter. Please review, read, and submit stories, and have a great school year.

Phantos


End file.
